Baby Girl
by Burn-Me-Kiss-Me
Summary: Fate has a plan for Mori, one that involves 3 people. And there's nothing that can change Fate's plan now. Not with a baby on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

Febuary 10

Miena slid out of the mustang that belonged to her cousin and picked at her clothes absently.

"Mie, stop, you look fine" Her cousin chided her, grabbing her hand and pulling her at a fast pace toward a mansion ahead of them.

"But...I'm not anywhere used to it, besides why can't I just wear my jeans and shirt?"

With a sigh, her cousin stopped at the walkway to the entrance and tugged at Meina's hair, in a conservitive braid no less, "Because, you're wearing my clothes...and Mie..." She pulled at the braid once more, "Really be more...free...wild...like this"

Her cousin flipped her golden hair back and let it fall around her slender shoulders, already several people of the male species were gathering interest in her "wild" cousin. Miena pulled her hair from the braid, "Fine...but-"

"Alright see ya later Cuz" Her cousin patted her on the shoulder and without a second glance back, left to go greet some people, who she immediatly started talking to like she had known them forever.

How can she do this to me? Miena thought with a grim sigh. Her cousin, a.k.a the "pretty, rich, and spoiled girl you should be more like", or so her parents told her. Like she wanted to be Miss Extrovert, that went to more parties, and got drunk more than Nicole Richy in her home country of the good ole U.S.

But she was in Japan, staying with that same cousin that was the "spoiled, rich girl", and she couldn't leave. She didn't know how to drive, besides the usual gas, and brake. And she didn't know the direction to her make-shift home that her parents had sent her to for the summer. So now she must "be free" as her cousin had said.

Miena stepped inside the raging party, and brushed past a couple that was on the verge of drunk and lust. So parties in Japan was no different than the ones in the U.S. huh? She hurried to the corner where the food was and finding that there was no food, decided the best place to hide out was indeed the bathroom. Those weren't different than the one's in the United States right?

Finding what served as the bathroom wasn't easy, in fact it took her quite a few minutes to find even the stairs to go up to one that wasn't occupied by someone who was either a)puking, b)getting high, or c) other things she did not want to see. During the time, she was bumped into by a girl, who was about to fall over from the high she had, and some sort of liquid was slipped on her borrowed shirt. The girl then proceeded to hand her the plastic cup and kiss the guy next to her.

When she made it to the bathroom that wasn't occupied, she locked the door behind her, and leaned agaisnt it a moment. She wasn't a party girl. She was the opposite, she was a introvert, she wanted a good book, some rock music to dance to in her pajamas, popcorna, soda, and a good horror movie. That was her perfect time. This was not.

Her shirt was ruined, she found out, upon looking in a mirror that stretched the length the one wall. A large stain coated the front, and no matter what effort she put into it, it wouldn't go away. Her cousin would just have to buy a new shirt...like that would be a problem for her. Her cousin loved shopping.

Miena took one look at herself and almost cringed. She wasn't what you call a beautiful girl, she never had been. Her parents had always told her she had the body of a cheerleader, but she didn't think so. She was tall, and lanky, taller than most guys she came across. Her face was a oval shape, not at all flattering like her cousins, who had a heart shape. And her hair...she depised her hair. It was unmanagable all the time! Not even its length was a good thing, it was always frizzy and its medium brown color was...dull.

She had never been a boy magnet. And she wasn't now, not even in rich, wealthy styled clothes that she had borrowed from her dear cousin helped.

By this time, as she had judged herself in the mirror, her overshirt was hanging off the sink, and she now stood in a denim skirt and white tanktop. Simple. Just like home.

She looked to the drink on the counter, the liquid looked good, and she was thirsty. Dare she drink it?

"Bottom's up" She tilted her head back and drank the contents. Little did she know this one moment of weakness, would change her life forever. For the good, or bad was yet to be decided.


	2. Baby Boom

Present Day

"Wow" Hunni said, his mouth agape at the building in front of him, "This is so cool!" He squealed once more, but otherwise stayed calm on the top of a tall guy's shoulders. But it wasn't the same for another guy, who was drooling slightly.

"This was a great idea Father" A blonde boy rattled on, "Now we get to see what Haruhi came from!" He squealed louder than the smaller boy had, "If only she could be here now, too bad she had to go care for her grandmother."

A mustard yellow vehicle screeched to a halt in front of the building and doors opened, people dressed in jeans, and shirts, and mismatched at that stepped from it and trailed into the building, clearly not noticing the many people that stood opposite the street looking onward at them.

"What is that monstrosity?" Whispered one boy to another with curiosity.

"I don't know, but it isn't here for us, and that color looks like it belongs on a—"

"You two!" Tamaki, the squealing, bigger blonde boy hissed, "We will not be talking like that in front of these…..people. They are commoners…like Haruhi" He stood taller, straightening his pristine navy blue jacket, and brushing lint off of it with his hand, "Now we must blend in and not make a scene"

"Boss….blend in? Not in that" A pair of twins laughed, as Tamaki's face grew into a scowl, then a frown, and then a growl.

"This is all I have, you two dumb—! "

"That is perhaps not the best way to blend in" Kyoya said calmly as he stood next to Tamaki, writing in a notebook quickly and casually looking up every now and then, "In fact, it's doing quite the opposite, it seems were attracting some attention to ourselves. Perhaps it's your outfits Hikaru, Karou?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Us? No!" The twins said in unison, picking at their choice of clothes in disbelief.

"It's just the clothes mother designed for our first day in commoner's high school" The one on the left spoke shrugging, making the designer jewelry shake.

The one on the right grinned, "That is the plan….for everyone to see me and Karou, and think, 'Why are they so lovely?'" At this the one on the right pulled his brother in his arms and brushed his hair back gently with his hand. "Oh Karou….."

"Hikaru….no. Not here" The other one blushed and turned his head away.

"You're making a scene" Kyoya said plainly, "And attracted a yet larger crowd" With a sigh, he shook his head and kept writing.

A group of girls stood near the edge of the entrance and gazed at them through tear filled eyes, completely falling for the new boys' already. Many boys glared at the group and attentively pulled their girlfriends along with them inside the school. Though many resisted. The groups dispersed when a bell rang out in the courtyard, and the Ouran Host members were the only ones left outside. Look dubiously stupid as they tried to figure out the noise.

"What was that?" One of the twins looked around wide-eyed, and grabbed at the necklace that hung around his neck.

"We are officially tarde to school", Kyoya explained, with yet another shake of his head, "In commoner's language it means, school has already started and while everyone else is in their classes, learning, we are standing out here like idiots, wondering what to do"

Everyone's faces reflected their surprise and understanding of his words, "Ooohhh". That is everyone except the tallest and yet quietest one. He was silent, except for a few grunts and sometimes little noises.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose and sighed, "That means we go _now_"

Within minutes they entered the school through black double doors, and stood just beyond the threshold. All six of them stared at the school's interior. The interior wasn't much more exciting than the outside, the school colors were black and blue, and so was the inside, with light blue and black lockers lining the hallway, and the same colors for the floor.

"Its….so simple" Tamaki was the first to speak, his voice faltered slightly when he did. It echoed agaisnt the wall, and around the school.

"Very simple…." The twins echoed Tamaki.

Hunni had slipped down from Mori's shoulders and looked at the lockers. When he stood in front of them, and even stretched, he didn't go very far up, "Takashi, how am I supposed to use these things?" He innocently looked over to his cousin.

"I'm here to help" Mori flashed a rare smile, that only lasted a moment.

"Over here" Kyoya had moved over to a door that said 'Office' and looked to his companions, who were seemingly distracted. Tamaki was fascinated with a poster on the wall about 'Got Milk', Hunni was once more on Mori's shoulders, squealing about how he could sit ontop of the lockers, and the twins were discussing the lack of coordination of the school colors. Kyoya, impatiently cleared his voice, hoping to get their attention. Which he didn't.

"This was a great idea boss" The twins scooted over by Tamaki, still not distracting him from his voyage of the 'Got Milk' poster.

"I mean, trying to get closer to Haruhi" Karou finished for the both of them.

"Yes, and….."

Mori had drowned out all of their conversations, he didn't care about what they were doing, nor where they were. A school was a school, no matter where it was, or what it was. He simply didn't care. So he stayed nuetral, oblivious to all of Tamaki's absurd plans to get Haruhi, or the parties. He especially didn't care about the parties, they were the worst, because he ahd no interest in the girls at Ouran. They just came for flirting, and he didn't flirt. Much anyway. Besides he had grown up with all of them; the twins, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunni, and the other Ouran students, including the girls. So he had never had interest in them.

"Takashi! Catch me" Hunni laughed as he jumped down from atop the lockers and soared through the air toward the ground.

Cold air blew through the halls as the entrance doors were pushed open. Dim light entered the school, and then quickly as it had came, left as the doors swung closed again. A swear echoed through the halls, but no one paid attention to the girl that had entered.

That is, except for Mori. He had noticed her. And she had noticed him, that much he knew. It hadn't been her persay that had gotten her attention, but the look of her body. She was beautiful, that much he had seen, but her body…was bloated? Whatever it was, her middle section was bigger, and maybe she was just that way. Maybe not. If he hadn't known any better, he would've thought she was pregnant.

"I have our schedules" Kyoya now stood in the middle of the hall, between everyone. He held six pieces of paper, one for each of them. As Kyoya handed the pieces of paper out, Mori looked to the girl again.

She was dressed in a big jacket, much to big for her, and just old jeans. Her hair was a mess, a bun no less, it looked effortless to him, but then again he never had to deal with hair before. She looked back at them as she turned the hall and Kyoya placed the piece of paper in his hand….

It would be a long day.


	3. Meeting problem 1

**Authors Note! I do not own Ouran, but oh how I would love to! Enjoy by the way!**

The sun was just setting as Meina made her way home that Monday. She was tired and she had no time to for the homework she had missed for that week when she had had to leave. Brushing perspiration from her forehead, she took a seat on a bench with worn and cracked paint. It was advertising some type of adult store. Like she cared. She just wanted to sit down and relax until she had to get up to walk again.

Her day had been filled with everything from hell to heaven. Though she could've sworn it was mainly hell with her luck. She had once again been called names that reflected her present state of being, and been made to do what she hated most: Lie. No one had to know how she was, or how she had gotten that way, much less with whom. So she had gladly lied to the many people that had the boldness to ask her questions. And the stares she had ignored, like always. It was always this way each time she changed schools, but she always expected it. That much never changed.

She glanced over to her bag, filled with books ranging from Architecture to English, which wouldn't be hard at all. But the poor bag….it was wearing thin everywhere, the bottom, and sides; top…She might as well get rid of the poor thing. Except she wanted her baby girl to use it, like she had gotten it when she had been born. Her baby girl. That little child resting inside her stomach, put there by the God. For whatever purpose.

Miena shouldered the bag and placing a gentle hand on her stomach as she stood with some difficulty. The walk home was a long one. And she'd have to do it for some time, until her adopted mother could get their other car fixed and pick her up from the school.

The poured down rays that penetrated her body, the sun hurt. It was amazing to her how she could be so cold in the morning, freezing almost, but be burning up in the afternoon, while everyone else could just wear skirts, and tank-tops. Hell she also ate pastrami ice cream.

She chuckled to herself at the irony. Hell no she wasn't a normal teenager anymore. She was a 7 month pregnant girl, living with her parents and that was just the beginning of her life.

"Why?" Her voice echoed on the almost empty street, and she could feel hot tears slide down her cheeks. Where had they come from? "Why?" She once more said a little louder and leaned against a wall, choking back sobs. She loved her child, her baby girl, but where had her life went astray? Was it that party? Or coming to Japan? Or even being born?

Miena was so wrapped up in her sobbing; she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, or the chuckle that admitted from someone in the shadows. She didn't feel or hear anything until a hand clasped around her mouth, and choked off her scream. Her eyes glanced around at her surroundings. It had gotten dark the time she had spent self absorbed in herself and she was now alone. Except for the man who was holding her, with his hand wrapped around her waist steadily pulling her deeper into the shadows. So she did the first thing that came to her mind.

'"Shit! Owww!" The man screeched and let her go. But she recognized his voice.

Her adrenaline slowed, "Kyona?" The figure turned around and still clutching his hand, sent her a easy grin.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She hurried over to his side and bringing them into lamp light, looked at his hand.

"No, it's my fault, shouldn't have snuck up on a hormonal pregnant woman. Really my fault" With a chuckle, he rubbed his hand and sent her a smile, "Didn't know you'd react like that" He admitted sheepishly.

He offered her his hand and grabbed her bag from the ground where she had dropped it, shouldering it, he tucked her arm in his, "Umm….you were crying?"

Miena blushed and looked down to the ground, "Yeah…you know the hormones"

"I take it you had a stressful day" He asked with concern for his friend. One look at her and he could tell her day hadn't been easy, not at all, "Was it the people, because I can ya know…"

She chuckled and looked around them as they walked; they were on the road home thank goodness, "No, no need to worry" She patted his hand reassuringly, "Just another day, closer to when Angel gets here" Miena rubbed her stomach with a smile.

"Angel? That's pretty, and if she's anything like you, she certainly will fit her name"

They had stopped by now, and stood in front of a set of apartment buildings, not the greatest, but certainly big enough for a small family of 2, and soon-to-be 3.

"Kyona, thanks for the walk. You always brighten my day up" But as she looked up to him, she didn't see his straight nose, or full mouth, but those dark eyes of the boy from school this morning. And his hair, his strong build.

"Mie? Mie?"

"Yeah…." Miena blushed some and took her bag quickly, trying to push down the heat from her cheeks, and the feeling from her stomach. It had to be from that sandwich from lunch. "Well night!" She leaned up, but after the attempt proved fruitless, Kyona bent down and allowed her to kiss his cheek.

As she hurried up the stairs to her apartment, he stood watching. Why was he so stupid? He couldn't hit on a pregnant woman, much less his best friend. And especially he shouldn't come up behind her, he thought as he rubbed his hand where a already forming scar sat.

And as he turned around and headed for home, all he could think about was how he would get her. One day. Maybe not tomorrow, or the next day, but oh, he knew he would get her.


	4. Fate's plan begins

**Author's Note! Right this will probably be a filler chapter, but more good things to come. I have plans!**

There she was, Mori thought with a sigh that was unintentionally loud, she was once again walking down the hall. Late. She always was, and was given hell for it too, though as far as he could tell, she took it lightly, or not at all. Brave girl. She seemed like it.

She pushed open the door to their first period, and stepped in, clearly aspirated from her walk, or rather run there. Pushing the hair back from her head, she tucked it behind her ear and took a step closer inside, "Umm…sorry, I was late…I— "

"Save it" Mr. Weinstein barked, almost growling in his high squeaky voice, "Miss Delatorre, you have been late 10 times since your transfer here. You have used every excuse in the book. In _my_ book. And I have been a teacher for 38 years…."

So on, the teacher lectured her as she stood up there, clearly still exhausted. No pity. No sympathy for the girl that 'had gotten herself pregnant and didn't know who the father was.' Mori simply couldn't see her as the type to have sex with more than one person, and be that careless as to get pregnant and _not_ know who the father was. She was as far as she could see the perfect student. Well asides from the pregnant part.

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts as she took her seat in the very back of the room. Her hand continuously held her stomach, as if cradling the child that was not yet born. His eyes followed her as she went and did until she squeezed into the small desk. Why wasn't she at home resting? Mori knew enough to know during the later months woman were supposed to be resting….and she was defiantly in her later months.

"Miss Delatorre, what is the right angle's degree if angle A equals 109 degrees and angle B equals 28. But the ratio is 3:1?" Everyone turned to look at Miena, who was caught, off-guard when she was bending down to get something. Her icy blue eyes searched the classes, but eventually landed on his. Then she quickly looked away toward the front of the class room

"Umm…ten to the ninth power?"

The teacher scowled, "Wrong" then turned toward the board to continue the power-point. Everyone turned around as well. But Mori didn't. He watched the girl's expression, how her face never seemed to change, just was passive and unreadable as ever. That was what made her….beautiful.

But as he turned back around, he knew he was in the wrong, he couldn't be falling in love with her, never. But he was young, he realized as he sat back and ran a hand through his hair, he didn't know anything about love.

The rest of the class was uneventful, and the bell rang with its sharp, high pitch, dismissing them all. Mori was one of the last to leave, though he wasn't sure why, Hunni would as usual be waiting for him in the hallway and be sourly missing him if he was late. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to be in a rush. He stayed behind with Miena, while she packed her things up, and with some difficulty put it on her back. He didn't try to intervene while she did so, he had learned a lot from watching Tamaki deal with Haruhi. But Mori followed behind her, casually taking his time.

He watched her. And saw how her hair moved with the sway of her body, and how she smiled, despite the insults of 'Slut', 'Whore', thrown at her as she exited the hallway. He couldn't believe it. She was just taking it, like it was casual conversation.

She headed toward her locker, humming some song to herself as she opened it and got her things. Still ignoring every and all insults. Here this girl was, as calm as can be and she was 7 months pregnant, which was in supposedly a woman's most hormonal time. She was different.

Mori went to his own locker, just opposite the side of Miena's locker, and though he didn't need anything, stayed there an extra long time. He was waiting for any chance to talk to her, anyway. Soon she closed her locker and tried to grab her book bag off the floor from where she had sat it, and had to re-stand with a hand on her back. Once more she tried to grab the book bag, but still came up short. By now the hall had cleared except for her and Mori, and she looked around for help.

Then her eyes found Mori's. And she froze mid-bend. Then casually she straightened her back and with a smile, rested her hands on her stomach, "I'm Miena, and you are?"

"Mori" He replied just as short and deep as ever. She had a beautiful smile, "Do you need…?"

Her eyes followed his to her bag on the floor and she chuckled, her cheeks lighting with a glow, "Oh yes. Please. If you weren't here, I'd probably be here all day"

Mori quickly had come over and picked up the bag, surprised by it's weight.

"What's your next class?"

He looked down at her, and realized they were now walking down the hall, and she was talking to him in her soft, smooth, and reassuring voice, "Uhh…" He told her and he blushed as she started laughing.

Miena watched the boy, taller than herself, cheeks turn red. But she loved how he blushed, he was cute. No, if she were talking in teenager sense, he was hot. If she were talking in woman sense, he was handsome. But oh he was. Then why was he talking to her? Shouldn't someone as good looking as him be with one of the other girls?

"My bag matches your eyes" She laughed and he blushed once more, looking down. Then they slowly stopped as they came to the entrance to a room, and for a moment just stood there.

Mori's eyes slid down to her stomach, obviously he was curious…plus he was hot, so she decided to divulge the information, "It's a girl" She rubbed her stomach smiling down at it, "She will be born in November, around Thanksgiving I believe. I think I might name her Angel. What do you think?"

Mori was taken back. Why should his opinion matter about an unborn child and something it'll have the rest of its life?

"Yukama" He heard himself say, and had no idea where it came from.

"Yukama" Miena repeated, letting it roll off her tongue as she tilted her head one way and another, almost like she were deciding if the baby liked it, "It's pretty"

She looked back up to him and smiled shyly, "Thanks" She motioned to the bag he was holding for her, and once again, a blush made its way to his cheeks as he remembered he was holding it. Then while she took it, shouldering it, he made an attempt to speak.

"Hey…want to….?"

"Hang out?" Miena finished for him with another chuckle, "Sure... just make sure you call first" Then with yet another smile, she leaned up as best she could and kissed his cheek, this time he went pale. And she hurried inside the classroom receiving glares among other things.

Mori stood outside and breathed a sigh of relief he had been holding in unknown to himself. He had just set himself a date up with a pregnant woman. Right. What the hell had he just done?


	5. What the hell are you planning?

Tamaki glanced around the corner of the hallway, glancing at the retreating back of the girl. Dressed in all black and a equally black stalking hat atop his head, he whispered into a mini tape recorder, "Thursday, October 5: The girl, whom I've noted name is Miena has just accepted the date that Mori has claimed and secretly been wanting for the week. The date is highly unlikely to happen however, now we just have to..."

"Hey boss!" The twins said in unison from behind Tamaki, making him jump and turn deathly pale. They were snickering as Tamaki turned his back to the hall and faced the twins. They were then almost rolling on the floor laughing at his embaresement which were noted on his cheeks.

"Shhhhh! I'm trying to make sure Mori-san's date occurs" Tamaki crouched near the floor and absently wiped some dirt off of his black dress shoes.

The twins exchanged glances, "Mori-san asked her out? Never thought he would do it, but with the way he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her, doesn't surprise me" The one on the right spoke with a shrug and looked nonenchantingly at his brother.

"Nah, I never thought he would go through with it, he's a coward when it comes to girls" The other spoke, "So, we can now-"

"That's exactly why we must make sure the date goes through. I have a feeling about this boys, and the feeling tells me, this is life changing, that his life will change forever, and never return to its original state after this. He will forget about his us, his friends, his family for all intensive purposes, because he will be in love with that girl and marry her, his high school sweetheart and..."

The twins rolled their eyes and leaned agaisnt the wall, ignoring their friend's ramblings about how he would be forgotton and go into history as a nobody and blah blah blah. They were in fact about going to sleep when Tamaki pushed Hikaru, the closest one to him, and made him bump into his brother, "Are you two listening to me?"

"Uhh...no"

"Why aren't you? This includes you too, he'll not only forgot about me, but all of us for that girl!"

"Boss..." Both of the boys exchanged looks.

"NO! You two listen..."

"BOSS!" They spun Tamaki around to face the looming figure behind him.

Mori just glanced at the trio and turned on his heel, then walked away to his next class, not questioning why Tamaki was dressed in all black, nor why all of them looked guilty as their eyes followed his trail until he walked up the stairs to the second floor and disappeared from their sight.

"Did he hear anything?" Tamaki whispered as he glanced back toward where Mori had disappeared.

The twins started to say something along the lines of 'no' and 'yes', neither sure of what was true, so they finally managed a eccentric shrug.

Tamaki sighed and wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead, "Close one, now here is what we need to do..."

Mori slipped up the stairs without a word, just his thoughts occupying his time and the quietness. He was late to his next class, which just so happened to be art, with his very eccentric cousin, Hunni. Hunni would question why they hadn't met up to walk to class, and he'd also be mad some, which would dissolve with one of Mori's shoulder rides.

But he had a good excuse, he thought, right? No...!

He could not tell his friends, nor his best friend, who would insist on him going with Mori on the date. But was it really a date? Didn't both Miena and him agree it was just 'hanging out'? But he knew they both knew it wasn't. What the hell was he doing?

Mori moved through the halls, and eventually got to the room; stepping inside, all eyes found him, especially Hunni's, who looked like he wanted to jump up and hug Mori until Mori made him get off of him. But he knew it wasn't his impressive height that had directed all eyes on him, he was never late, always on time. So this was indeed strange.

"Mori, please take a seat now" The teacher, an elderly woman, with slightly graying hair directed her attention back to the class.

"Now as I was saying, we're going into a place in the class that seperates the weak from the strong, the intelectual from the...not as intelectual. The project for this chapter is to create a strong, emotional, piece of artwork, that will be the signature to your life. It must have a message that is displayed. All this will be placed in a artshow at the end of the year. So get to work, you only have about 2 monthes"

While everyone else in the class mumbled about what they were going to do, Mori had the perfect idea...


	6. Its only the beginning

A older woman, onviously well into her late 50's, hovered over Miena, with pursed lips, "No dear, thats all wrong. You must put your hair up, thats what a man likes, not down, especially with your hair"

Miena sighed and dropped her head into her hands. Her foster mom wasn't the best, but atleast she was here, unlike her biological mom, who was always gone doing God knows what.

"Hold your head up" Her mom chided and poked at a piece of hair that made Miena recoil.

Miena knew better than speak agaisnt her mother, she had tried that once in defense of herself when she had told her mother she was pregnant and had gotten quite a bashing for it, verbally of course, she ahd never gotton physically hurt before. And she wouldn't, she'd make sure of that.

"So who is is boy that you have a date with?" Her mother asked with noninterest.

"A transfer student...from a private school" Miena answered placing a hand on her stomach to feel the baby kick. Her mother was oblivious to the fact she felt very sick right about now due to the smell of the hairspray.

Her mother sat down and yawned, "I don't see why he wants to date a pregnant girl however" she said as she sat down, crossing her legs, "Unless..."

"Mom, don't go there"

"Fine, fine, but I tell you something isn't right. I know because..."

But Miena was nowhere near the real world as she stood infront of her closest flipping through her maternity clothes.

_Beginning of Flashback:_

_She made her way through the crowd of the party, that drink had did nothing but make her even thirstier, it had left a awful taste in her mouth also, which she wanted to go away. Afer pushing past a group of gaggling girls, who didn't dare even take a 1 second glance back at her, she broke through to the kitchen, which wasn't quite so crowded as the rest of the house._

_The fridge had nothing in it, except alcohol, whiskey mostly and she was in no moodto get drunk, get raped, or met a guy, who had no interest except for having sex. She leaned agaisnt the countertop and pushed herself atop it, so she wasn't in anyone's way who just happened to come by. With a sigh, she pushed her hair hair into a ponytail, being exceptionally uncomfortable with it being down, "Oh Lord..." She grumbledoutloud, thinking no one could hear her over the music._

_"Not having fun?" A distinctly male voice spoke from infront of her, when she opened her eyes, she indeed found a guy, about her age, maybe a bit older, with blonde highlighted hair and piercing blue eyes._

_Miena faught for any words, "Uhh...not really" She finally managed out through stumbled words._

_The guys mouth turned into a sharp smile, and his eyes sparkled with mischievousness, though Miena hadn't noticed, "Hi, I'm Ethiyn" He held out a uncalloused and strong looking hand._

_"Miena. Its nice to meet you" she took his hand._

_End Flashback_

"He's here!" Her mother called out from the living room. Muffled voices made their way to her room, the one being male, and deep, the other...well her mother's. Miena looked down at her clothes, she had been so absorbed in her flashback, she had forgotton to actually get dressed and was still in her pajamas.

"In a second Mum"

Mori sat down on the lime green couch and glanced at the older woman looking at him with clear disapproval, "I'm afraid Miena hasn't had the curtosy to mention your name"

"Morinozuka Takashi ma'am" He didn't dare say anything besides asked, this woman seemed to be very critical.

"Now why do you want to go out with my daughter? She is pregnant afterall, why would you like a pregnant girl? Unless you want to use her, do you want to use her? Because if you do..."

"No! No" Mori hadn't even thought of that, "It's just that-"

"Mum, Mori, I'm ready" Miena rounded the corner from the hall and stopped at the couch with a sigh of relief and puff of tiredness.

Miena's mother turned and looked at her daughter, who was smiling widely, though looked a bit worn out, "Hmm...that?"

Miena's face looked down to observe her clothing choice, which she thought was nice. She had on a black v-neck t-shirt, which was trimmed in white antique lace along the sides and hem. "But I like this shirt" She mentioned, feeling like a 6 year old girl who wanted to dress in a tu-tu to go food shopping.

"I think..." Mori started to say when all eyes locked onto him, "You look nice"

Obviously this solved the solution for now, for Miena anyway and her mother didn't dare say anything, "Let's go" Miena didn't wait for an answer and went out the door. Mori followed soon after with a quick goodbye to Miena's mom.

It was already dark when he had left his home, and it was almost pitch black tonight, except for the street lights that lined the apartment building. Miena was waiting patiently by the railing, glancing down at the ground, "What are we riding in?"

"We're walking..." Miena glanced at him with curiousity.

"Walking?"

Mori felt a blush creep up his body, how could he be so stupid to think she, a pregnant girl, his date, would want to walk? "Hope you don't mind.." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

But Miena just smiled, a glow on her cheeks, "No I don't mind. Lets go already. Its only going to get darker from now" She started down the stairs.

And all Mori could think about was, _Please don't let The host members mess this date up_, in fact he was praying for this.


	7. Can it be? The perfect first date?

The streets were empty, and the air pleasantly warm, not humid, nor extremely cold, just enough chill in the air to downcast the extreme hot of September here. Mori and Miena crossed the roads with poise and silence.

"So..." _What a way to start a date_, Mori thought as he stuck his hands in his pockets, with a grimance, "Are you wondering about where we're going?"

Miena shrugged nonenchantingly, and wrapped her arms tighter around her yet expanding midsection, "Its not nessecary. I trust you"

_I trust you._

Why must she trust me? Mori felt like crying out inwardly, what if he did something that made her not trust him? That made her hate him? What about if he did something that would make her get hurt? Oh God! He wouldn't be able to stand it if he did. He had two lives' in his hands now. Not just his own, but hers'. And the baby's. Three lives' depending on that he not hurt her in any way, emotionally, or physically.

"Mori?" Miena stopped, and placed a hand on his elbow, stopping both of their progress on the deserted street, "Mori?"

His eyes snapped to hers, she saw plenty in those eyes, pain, anger, happiness, confusion...oh all that confusion.

"Lets just go back to my house, forget the date, I mean, it's obvious that you don't want to be here with me. Your feeling regret and...anger, and ..." Her words were cut off at the meeting of their lips. Their breath's mingled a second, and Miena gave in, letting him hold her tight in his arms, around her waist and staying there. She wasn't sure why, she was kissing a boy on the first date and hadn't her mother, adopted or not, tell her that kissing on the first date made you seem easy, very whore-ish like, and simply trashy, she should be classy. This thought made her giggle, her lips curved upward, hell the date hadn't really started yet, she was also already 8 monthes pregnant, she couldn't exactly get any more slut-ish could she?

Mori leaned up, and peered down at her, she seemed...happy, not disturbed or at all creeped out by the fact he had kissed her right off the bat. She was indeed different, "You are wrong" His deep voice echoed his thought.

"What? What am I wrong about?" Miena's brows creased in confusion. Her dark chocolate brown eyes reflected that hurt, and confusion once again.

"I do want to be here...with you. The only thing I regret is not asking you out earlier. And I'm angry because I really did not have a plan for tonight...unfortunatly" Mori's hand slipped into hers and his thumb rubbed her knuckles.

"So how about we go to my house instead?"

Miena laughed, it was a sweet sound, simply innocense filled the air, "Alright, alright, deal. On one condition."

"And that condition is?" Mori raised an eyebrow

"I get to eat something. Starving I am"

"I think I can arrange that" His eye's twinkled as the night progressed.

"So..." Miena repeated that single syllable once more. The two were eating in the kitchen, one light was on, and that was the island light, just above the middle of the table in the center of the room.

"So?

"Oh right, you need to tell me about where you got this great pistachio ice cream" She dug her spoon into the soft, mushy green food in the carton before her. Mori just watched from across the table at the woman.

He sat back, stretching until he heard his bones pop in response, "No the question is, Why do you like the pistachio ice cream? Besides the pregnancy, and hormones and such..." He took a bite of the pie sitting in front of him.

Miena laughed, "I've always liked it, just like you probably always liked that apple pie in front of you"

"How do you know that?" He stopped mid-bite, and looked at her curiously.

She looked up also, "What? That you alway liked apple pie? Oh simple..." She continued after another bite, "You said your mom made it, and everyone knows they love what their mom made" With a shrug, Miena pushed the carton of ice cream away, "I am stuffed, forgive the pun"

Mori sighed, he felt stupid, and he knew he had probably looked stupid, asking how she knew it...pshhh...he should've known. After throwing the carton away, and washing his pie plate, he turned to find Miena not anywhere in the region of view. His panic grew as he searching the other rooms nearby and even went to see if she was in the bathroom. By then, Mori was sorely about to call the police.

"It's beautiful" Miena pressed a hand on the glass looking out into the storm of the night, and looked at the palm print left on the clear material, "Simply beautiful"

"Miena...?" She turned and found Mori looking at her with concern, he was leaned agaisnt the wall, hip cocked, and a frown on his perfectly formed lips.

"Sorry if I scared you...I was...watching the rain" Miena turned back to the window, the rain, everything that accompied her in her life. In truth she wanted him to kiss her again, that one kiss, that kiss she had loved so much, from earlier in the night, had left a wanting in her, for that taste of a man that was exactly Takashi.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her forward agaisnt the glass, feeling the coolness of it agaisnt her raging body. Arms clasped around her, and extra warmth pulled from her from near the window, it sent her into a whirling end to her awakeness. She was barely aware of the fact she was laid down on a couch, and a cover pulled up to keep the chill out. She had no idea whatsoever that she had pulled Mori down with her and feel asleep in his arms.

In fact the last thing she heard that night before completely fading into the oblivion of her drowsiness, was the quiet patter of the rain, and boom of thunder...


	8. Let it be, let it be

The sun was very high up the next day when Meina woke up. The bright light of the morning shone through the glass doors with a frightening glare. Miena sat up slowly, her head felt groggy, and immediatly her stomach produced a pain not much unlike the ones when her baby girl kicked inside her. But even that reassurance that this was real and her baby was still very much alive, she felt panic as she looked around at the unrecognizable place.

Sure it was really nice, the furniture was a deep red wine color, and the walls were a similar red color, only somewhat duller. The walls were decorated with high end paintings, the Mona Lisa even hung up in the far right corner near the glass doors leading out onto the patio. And she was pretty sure...no, very sure in fact that it was the original painting. In the other corner of the room, on the left wall that she could see, were family photographs, ones with a woman who looked no older than her mid thirties, and a man in a business suit with wavy black hair. In one such picture, held in an iron frame, flowers carved around it, a little boy with midnight black hair, obviously awkward by the way he was holding himself as he leaned against what looked to be a bridge over looking a large city. That boy looked...

Miena shook the thought from her head, she couldn't remember a single thing from night before, except the warmth that now escaped her as she hugged her expanded midsection. A chill ran through her body as she recognized this feeling from several monthes ago.

"I need to go" Her voice echoed in the large room. She threw back the warm blanket from her body and stood, with little grace. She sure as hell didn't know where she was, but she would find her way home. Atleast she was alive, that was better than nothing.

Balancing herself she glanced out the glass doors, and onto the patio, where a garden lay after it. A high metal gate stood just beyond the garden and she knew she wouldn't be able to fit through that little amount of space between the columns in the gate. With a sigh, she turned back toward the only other door in the entire room. It was french oak.

'Maybe the guy who kidnapped me will kill me with dignity', her heart sped up at the gruesome sight in her mind. She forced herself to not think anyway like that, for her baby girl's sake. With a calming breath which did nothing to help her situation, she opened the door and peeked from the crack she had made.

A woman, American, obviously in her late 40's, with her long, silver hair in a bun, hurried about from one room to another carrying crisp white sheets and other dirty laundry. Meina waited until the woman was in another room and scooted from her spot. Slowly walking she stopped at a room entrance where the woman had went in and peered behind it, but her foot stepped on a loose floorboard and creaked, gathering her attention. Only a second.

"Miss Meina!" The woman squealed, clutching her heart when Meina turned as the woman had exited the room, "You scared me! Oh, but I'm so easy to scare nowadays, what with all the many rooms Master Takashi has here"

She busied herself upon dumping the laundry in a draw string bag, "So, Miss, are you hungry for breakfast? The chef has a exceptional meal planned this morning and your youngin' might be hungry in there"

Meina blinked and her hand went to her stomach, she was confused. Who was this woman and how did she know her?

"Escuse me?"

Apparently the woman saw the confusion etching Meina's face and laughed some, "Oh baby, you are wondering where you are no?"

"Wh-Yes I am. How did you know?"

The woman's body shook with laughter, "I do know what its like to wake up in a strange place darling. Luckily you landed in the most wonderful, perfect place. This is the Morinozuka household. My young master, Morinozuka Takashi brought you here last night, but apparently you were rained out of your date and you feel asleep in his room."

Meina's mouth reflected her sudden realization as her memory flooded her brain. The rain. The walk home. The kiss. Wait? Did they kiss? She wasn't sure anymore. "Yes food sounds wonderful" She replied eager to change the subject.

Witin minutes, the woman, who's name was Elizabeth, but perferred to be called Lizz, left her in the kitchen with a stern warning to feed her baby the right food, but not to forget to indulge herself sometimes, "after all" She had said, "Mother and soon-to-be mother's alike deserve some reward for carrying that child for 9 monthes!"

Meina sat on the stool and looked around again, her mind reeling with questions.

"Your mother should be coming to get you soon" Another woman, younger than the maid, stepped into the room and poured herself a cup of coffee. She had amber colored hair, dyed, and she was in a business suit. Her eyes reflected the coldness she was used to giving out at work. "Oh yes, I am Morinozuka Carolla. Takashi's mother. I'm sure he has mentioned me"

In fact, he hadn't mentioned her. At all.

"I'm sorry if I may seem like I'm in a hurry, but..."

"Oh! It's fine. I'm Meina by the way" She smiled widely and stuck her hand out in a friendly gesture, but the woman, Carolla, had left, leaving her in the dust.

Minutes after, her food arrived, poached eggs, bacon, a homemade biscuit, buttered, toast browned a golden color, and jam smells drifted high into the air, sinking into her stomach, leaving it feeling rolling and...somewhat nausaus. She pushed the plate away and stared out the window.

People passed by, giving her no thought as they went about their business, some getting coffee, eating, chatting away with their friends, others just walking by the kitchen on their way to do their job. By 11:30 in the morning, Miena was still sitting there, staring out over the window, wondering where her knight in shining armor had went this morning, to leave her in the bed she had feel asleep in. What kind of date was this? A over date, thats what.

With a heavy heart and baby the same, she got up and wobbled to the bathroom, where she stared at herself in the morning, and took the time to straighten her frizzy hair. When she returned from the bathroom, the same woman from before, the maid, or Lizz, greeted her with a smile, "This way dear" She took Meina's arm and led her into a large room, it sort of reminded her of a den. It was the size of her apartment.

Meina was sat down on a over-stuffed couch and waited, just as Lizz had instructed. Finally a butler, with dark brown hair and the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen appeared, "Miss, Master Takashi has instructed you to be driven home, he says to give you this message" He pulled a piece of scrap paper from his pocket, " 'Meina, I had something to attend to, please forgive me, but it was important. I'll se-' "

"Ronan!" A voice called from a back room and the boy stopped reading enough to sigh and roll his eyes.

"Be there in a moment mother" He yelled back to her and then turned back to Meina, "This way madam" The boy turned and walked toward the front door, where he opened the door for her and announced the limo was ready to take her home.

And with little dignity she had left, and a fake smile on her face, she walked out of large mansion with her head held high and slipped into the limo.

The boy closed the door and laid the scrap piece of paper on the table, loosing his bow-tie, "The hell with this job" He muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Ronan! Did I just hear curse words?!" His mother bounded from the back of the hallway with a scowl.

"No ma'am"

'Very good, come dear"

At his departure from the room, the piece of paper caught up by the wind, fell onto the floor, leaning agaisnt the table, just enough to show the part of the message the boy hadn't gotten a chance to read: 'I'll see you tonight, maybe? I have something very important to show you. Love, yours, Takashi'

"Takashi!" Hunni looked worriedly at his cousin who was sitting on the window sill. He had been there since The Host Club had called a meeting. He wasn't even being normally silent, he was being totally silent, no grunts, or any sounds came from him, much less a look in his older cousin's direction.

The rest of The Host Members looked onward with Hunni at their silent contender. Kyoya had tilted his glasses down and wasn't even looking at his laptop, that was sitting delicatly on the table sitting in front of him. Tamaki was perplexed by one of his best friend's actions, he was actually taking notes on the strange behavior for future references. The twins, instead of sketching on some ideas for fashion designs, were just staring at him, whispering to each other about possible reasons. Hunni was by far the one worrying the most though.

"All right!" Tamaki stood abruntly, knocking over a tea cup, splattering its contents on the floor and on the Twins' clothes, "Haruhi!" He snapped his fingers and waited, non-patiently.

"She isn't here. Remember Tamaki?" Kyoya looked up at his friend and pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Or have you forgotten she is in America with her father visiting her family?"

Tamaki's face fell, but quickly perked up when he recalled the reason for the meeting, "Oh okay...well, Hikaru, Karou, clean this up. Now"

"What?!" the boys both said in unison, standing as well, their drinks going flying onto the floor with the rest of the tea already spilled, "Our coke!" They said referring to the Commoner's soda drink Haruhi had introduced to them only a few days before she had left.

"Thats all that we had!"

"That was the last of it! What are we going to do? We can't go to a commoners' market _now_! Not in these clothes!"

Kyoya sighed and shook his head. While the twins went about arguing about where they would get the delicious drink now, he stood. By now Tamaki was also freaking out, but not about the same thing. He whistled loudly, the shrill sound echoing off the walls, everyone turned to him, frozen in their positions. That is everyone except for Mori.

"I have called this meeting to discuss Mori's...choice of person" Kyoya took a sideways glance at Mori. Good, he had his attention.

Tamaki was all ears as well as mouth, 'What did you find out Kyoya? Is she a hooker?! No! She's a slut! That has to be it! She's a Commoner!" He was pratically on his knees, drooling to hear about the new girl.

Mori's mouth was already growing thinner as the seconds passed by, words, or no words spoken. He already knew where this was going.

"Miss Meina Lankson, she is American-Japanese, 17 years of age. She has 1 parent, her father having died in a car crash in the United States of America in the state of Georgia six monthes ago. She is also a only child, and now resides with a foster mom, who is indeed her father's middle sister. She is Miss Lankson's only other family left alive she can be with. Until her daughter is born that is." Kyoya let this sink in, several of the members had yet to see Mori's girlfriend, the twins, or Hunni were waiting, and looked confused. Hunni looked confused and hurt, in his eyes tears threatened to break free of the dam that was holding them in.

He continued, "Miss Lankson is eight monthes pregnant, and due to give birth November 10 of this year. Her baby is in fact a female. The father is unknown"

"Unknown? C'mon Kyoya, you couldn't find _that_ out?" Tamaki was sprawled on his stomach at Kyoya's feet looking up at him.

"I couldn't find this out. Which makes me suspect that she-"

"Had sex with multiple guys?" Mori strided over to where the group was, and glared down at Kyoya. The thought, the insult, only added gas to the fire from where he had been summoned by Tamaki hours early before his princess awoke from her slumber. She was probably mad as hell at him. And he couldn't blame her.

"She's a slut. So?" Both twins shrugged, yawning falsely, obviously over the fact there was no more coke.

Mori's fists clenched behind his back, his knuckles turning white by the second, "Do you know her?" He had to keep his calm, to his ability, he had too.

_**"Do you know her?" **_Kyoya shot back with calm Mori did not have.

Mori could do nothing but step back and realize, he didn't exactly know her. He knew where she lived, her name, some of her thoughts, but he barely had skimmed the surface of her life, she hadn't told him alot, just bits and pieces. But nothing of her past. All the members were right. They had every right to say anything they wanted about her, he was (metaphorically) in the same boat they were.

He had to get the answers now. Maybe after a few more dates.


	9. Must fight for the girl

_"No! Please mom!" Miena cowered in the corner of her room, where the darkness met the light. Her hands wrapped around her stomach and she kissed the shirt that covered her midsection. _

_"Angel, please baby girl, I know, I know, it'll all be over very soon" Her voice sing-songed to the baby inside her, soothing the fussing child that was kicking her insides without remorse for the mother._

_The door shook on it's hinges once again, the floor shaking with the movement behind the thin shield seperating her mother from her. Glass shattered on the door, once again shaking the piece of wood to its core. Tears ran down Miena's battered face, spolched red from hours of meaningless crying and bruising from the hits from her mother. The baby kicked once more sending a shock of pain through her body. The pain continued this time though, spreading throughout her body._

_A turning sound gathered her attention momentarily for her to look up at her door, the gold knob was turning, and before she knew it, her mom pushed through the door, an angry scowl on her face that turned into a murderous grin as she slammed the door behind her, making the walls shake and pictures fall, shattering on the floor._

_"Mom! Please. No, please...please...I'm sorry! Just...don't!" Miena cowered more into the corner, she no longer could move anyway. To her right was her bed, she couldn't fit under it anymore like she used to; to her left was her dresser which held the little amount of clothes she had left. Her mother was covering any other way she could get out._

_Fiona Lankson held the belt to her side, its metal designs glittering in the pale light of the lamp that was on the dresser near her. Her daughter was hauched in front of her, teasing her, laughing at her, pointing at her, making sure she had a point to taunt her. And she would get whatever was coming to her._

_Miena felt more hot tears roll down her face. The tears were for the pain she was feeling, the pain she would feel, her daughter's life after she was born. "No!" She looked up through blurry eyes as the belt was raised and came down hard, she could hear the wind whoosh by as it moved through the air._

_Instinctively she let out a cry as it connected with her back, it ripped open other wounds on her backside, blood oozed from them but it was nothing compared to the hurt that came from her stomach. The belt ripped open more skin along her shoulder, she bit her lip to keep the cry in this time, "Thats right! Keep your mouth closed! We don't want to the neighbors knowing what a horrible slut you are do we? That you got yourself pregnant and in rage your father left and you got him killed!" _

_Fiona fell onto her daughters bed, the belt slipping from her well manacured hand and falling to the floor. Blood dripped from the leather and shone brightly on the white carpet. Sobs were heard through the walls from the woman who had lost her husband, the woman who's daughter was pregnant and wouldn't tell them who the father was, and the woman who beat her daughter and drank regularly just because. _

_Miena tried to stand up, but the pain in both her stomach and on her back kept that from happening._

_"Angel...I have to get to the hospital" She pushed herself up from the floor, despite that pain and her hand on her slightly swollen abdomen._

_A hand clasped on her elbow, pulling her, "Oh no you don't. If anythings wrong with that baby, it deserved it, because of you. It would be your fault. And I am not going to jail!"_

_Miena pulled to all her strength, but her mother was a strong woman, as was seen by the hits on her back and other parts of her body. "Mom, let me go...let me go" She was way past the part where she pleaded to go, she was demanding, ordering her. _

_"No!" _

_The door was knocked down with a thud, dust rising from the floor as two men, both uniformed as policemen, one with all grey hair, and a mustache that was salt and pepper colored, the other was much younger, probably a rookie by the way he was looking at the situation. They both stepped in, not even worried about the door on the floor, and from behind them stood Miena's wire-haired neighbor._

_Her mother instantly let go of her and was speechless, the only sounds coming from her mouth, being grumbles and the remenants of 'what' that was yet to be spoken. She was pulled up from the bed by the salt and pepper haired policemen, "Ma'am you have the right to remain silent, if you..."_

_The younger one called for a ambulance in his walkie-talkie, and then came to Miena's side, "Ma'am, my name is Aaron Hare. Are you hurt?"_

_"Umm..." Miena's head was reeling with the activity around her, her mother was struggling agaisnt the bounds of the handcuffs as she was escorted out of the room, another policeman was collecting evidence, another one, a policewoman was talking into a walkie-talkie and recieving static._

_She clutched her hand and sat down on the bed with the help of the young policeman. Her head was spinning, her daughter was already calm in her stomach, she wasn't moving...was that a good or bad thing? _

_"Oh my God. Jim!" The young policeman yelled to the older man as he touched her back and moved his hand to stare at the blood, "Jim!"_

_"The ambulance. Get it here..." Voices blended together as her lights went out._

"Miena? Miena?" Her friend placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and shook her some. "Miena!" He yelled in her ear and she recoiled with a sharp intake of breath and jumping slightly.

She clutched her head and closed her eyes tightly, 'What?" She hissed annoyingly at him and glared at him.

"Oh. Sorry, hormonal day?" He laughed as he sat back down on the steps of the staircase leading up to Miena's apartment, but his laugh was drowned out as she glared at him once again.

Miena felt her face heat up from anger, but tried to keep it down, she wasn't feeling entirely great today. Well, in fact since...that day anyway. "No, just...a bit tired" _And pissed off, don't forget that_.

His face fell from its original sheer and glamour and was replaced by a sympathetic smile. His hand rubbed her shoulder supportingly, "So...what's your plans for dressing up for Halloween, Miena?" He was leaned back on his elbows now agaisnt the concrete stairs. The light reflected off of his golden hair from the mornings sun, something that Miena had never quite noticed.

She laughed, sarcastically of course, "A whale maybe. No thats not big enough" Miena scoffed outloud, however this did nothing to unnerve Darren from rubbing her back. She flipped her short hair back out of her range of vision and subconcsiously pulled it into a ponytail.

"Maybe you could be a horse" He laughed and sat up, pulling her to him and hugging her. Her head turned to him and her eyes glared, a light of anger, but humor lingering in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Kidding!" He raised his hand up in defense and with a sigh of relief Miena turned away, letting out a breath, "Its just that your constantly putting your hair up and down in that annoying way everyday, every second. And..." He caught her hands still playing with her hair, "You are always moving your hands"

Darren laughed and kissed the palms of her hands, "And for future reference, you are not a whale"

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England" Miena mumbled still looking at their hands, her palms up, his underneath hers, rough and calloused from work at a lumber job.

"Oh but you are! I am the King of Spain, we can elope and wed before your Angel is born" His smile was unwavering, his eyes rang true the words he spoke.

Miena was more or less oblivious to the way he was looking at her then, she was looking toward the street, where the sun was still rising relentlessly, causing everyone in its range to sweat propusly. With his comment, she merely raised her dark thin eyebrows at him, glancing at him sideways, "Okay, I'll take that promise, but how about after I graduate eh?"

He just shrugged, "Okay, deal, we get married after you graduate, but..."

"But what?" Miena glanced all the way at him this time and he pulled her legs into his lap and rested his arms on them.

"But...you have to promise me something"

She pulled her legs from him and blew her hair back dramatically, 'Yes, my sweet?" Annoyance showed through her demeanor as she rolled her eyes at him.

This time he was oblivious to what she thought and obviously showed, "Well, this is what I want. I want yo-" His attempt to tell her anything important was gone by now, as Miena jumped up and pratically hyperventalated when a long black limo pulled into the parking lot and out stepped a tall boy, lanky, but his lankiness was made up by his handsome features. Miena obviously knew him. And she did not like him right now according to the way she was glaring at him.

The boy strode over to the steps, taking in Darren's presence at Miena's side, his arm over her shoulder and the closeness between them. "Miena..." He started, his voice deep and rumbling in his throat.

"Takashi..." Came her brief response back to him. She wasn't going to do anything, it was Mori's turn to talk, not hers.

The boy known as Takashi, eye's darkened at Miena's sharp and curt answer back, "I wanted to talk to you"

"Is that so?" Darren's arm tightened around her more.

Mori felt his anger rise, he was already pissed off about the arguement he had had with his friends, also known as The Host Club. His cousin hadn't made anything easy after their "talk", he had insisted that he had deserved to know the truth, and Hunni had started crying. At that point, Mori had walked out of the room and hadn't talked to anyone since that day. "You weren't answering your phone"

Miena faked interest as she took her cell phone from the pocket in her demin skirt and opened it, "Oh it's off, too bad"

"Its been off for three days, Miena" Miena merely shrugged, faking a yawn, "Anyway..."

"Anyway, whats this about?" Darren's eyes spoke millions of words, they showed nothing more than anger, and curiousity. His eyes danced from Mori to Miena, and back to Mori again.

"This is about him ditching me after our date a few days ago" Miena's words were angry, hot tears were threatening to break through their dam that held them safe.

Darren's mouth clenched. _Date? Why would anyone want to go out with Miena? She was pregnant. She was 8 monthes pregnant!_ "Date? And you ditched her?" He took a few steps forward so he was only steps away from Mori, on even ground.

Mori, however, reined in his anger, jealousy reared its ugly head in the pit of his stomach, it was something he was unfimaliar with, but he knew what it was, he just didn't know why he was feeling it. "Its none of your business, but no I didn't"

"Like hell you didn't" Miena scoffed under her breath, barely audible for anyone to hear. Her hands were on her back, supporting herself. She faught back a groan as pain swept across her body, it wasn't much, but she felt it.

The men didn't hear her though, too caught up in the conversation.

"Mia says you did, I trust her rather than I trust some rich guy who's a douche" Darren had narrowed out of mouth, his mouth thin and in a scowl.

Mori was barely able to contain his words now, "Yeah, I suppose you do trust her more, but I am not lying" He knew this would go nowhere, so he turned to Miena now, with the slighest movement, "I'll come back later, when...when no one else is around" This time, he marched back to the limo gathering the attention of the driver, who was talking on the phone.

"I always knew bitches ran away" Darren scoffed with a satisfactory smile and turned away.

A hand caught his shoulder and turned him on his heels. He didn't have time to react when a fist hit him square in the face, knocking him back onto the steps and making him stumble to catch himself as he fell backwards at a fast rate. When he had regained his balance and removed his hand from his nose, he glared at Mori who was walking away from him back to the limo. Mori had did what he wanted to do and it felt great.

Miena had stumbled back, and more pain had came across her stomach, way more pain than the aches that she had been having. A moan of pure agony escaped her mouth, but it was drowned out as Darren jumped on Mori's back and knocked him plain on the ground, face first. He reared his head back up and spit out blood from his mouth. Darren, meantime, rolled him over to his back and reared back to punch him just as Mori had punched him minutes ago.

"Stop!" Miena's voice was lost in the midst of grunting and many fighting sounds the boys were making. She gasped when Mori rolled to the right, avoiding Darren's fist as it collided with the pavement, and he howled with pain. Darren sat up, still straddling Mori, and cradled his fist, his face full of anger and pain.

Mori took this time to get out from under him and get ontop of Darren. They both were dripping blood and sweat, but both were also pumped full of adreneline and wouldn't stop for anything.

"STO-No! No! Angel, no no baby..." Miena had forced herself to sit down and she was cradling her own stomach, blood was running down her leg, and dripping onto the stairs.

Both boys stopped upon hearing her shriek and looked back at her. Neither moved, just stared at the moment, obviously at war with their own brains, wondering what to do.

"Don't just stand there! Help me" She shrieked some more, her eyes wide with fear. Mori and Darren got the message this time and hurriedly Mori climbed from atop Darren and ran to her side, supporting her by wrapping his arm around her waist. Darren was more or less, still glaring at Mori, but followed him to the limo, which he put Miena in gently and ushered Darren in the same. Then he climbed in, ordered the driver to the hospital immediatly, and then sat across from Darren and Miena.

It looked like Darren's hand, and possibly his nose was broken. Miena was just in pure agony her midsection hurting. But all Mori could think about was how he was a pure idiot and how he just possibly made the girl he potentially fell in love with_-love for God's sake!-_lose her child. A mess was all it was.


	10. Do friends always come first?

The hospital was a buzz of activity when the trio arrived, Darren still holding his injured hand, face bloodied, Miena at Mori's side, her hand cradling her midsection, and dry blood on her leg. Mori was just there, in and out, his eyes glazed over, he was the least one showing emotion at the moment.

"Yes how may I help you?" A nurse asked once they arrived at the desk, she was young, and blond. She was also American, Mori noticed. "Oh! A wheelchair, wheelchair...Nurse Wyoming!" She scrabbled up out of her swibble chair and an older woman brought out a wheelchair, and helped Miena into it, while saying comforting words to the worried young pregnant woman. Yet another nurse, this one with salt and pepper hair, male no less, helped Darren as he complained about Mori in very unsavory terms. Mori stayed back a few feet behind Miena as she was rolled into an emergency room.

The young nurse handed the wheelchair off to another nurse, a verteran in the field, and turned to face him, her hands clasped around her front, "I can't let you follow unless you are family, sir" She spoke in fluent Japanese, even though she was clearly American, "Are you the father?" The woman, whose nametag read Erin, asked, her head cocked to teh side while she waited for his answer.

"Yes" Mori answered back in Japanese, surprising even himself at his sudden easy lie.

Erin nodded, and took it as genuine, opening the doors wider so Mori could slip through past her. Her eyes held no judgement nor malice toward the faux soon-to-be father, as she politely led him down a cream white hall. It was quiet, and smelled of sterile equipement, it smelled of death covered up by suffate and something else, Mori thought, blood...lots and lots of blood.

"Right in here Mr...?"

"Morizuka" Mori turned to take the young woman's hand as she held it out.

Erin's eyes sparkled mischievously and smiled, "Mr. Morizuka then. Right in here, and if you need anything give me a ring. Anything. Anytime." She added and left, swooshing her backside back and forth as she walked away.

But Mori was already paying attention to the other woman inside the room, the one who was now in a hospital gown, curled up in a ball almost like she was cradling her child inside her...if there was still one that is. Her hair was hanging loosely to the side, the ends tangled, reaching to the middle of her back.

The older nurse was busying herself among putting some liquid in an IV and tidying some of the few drawers. Eventually, after a few minutes of him watching her sleep, and the woman organizing, she left, Mori stood at the doorway and watched her...still.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Mori turned abruntly to find Darren, his nose bandaged, and left eye turning a brighting shade of purple and blue. His hand was in a ugly hospital blue sling.

As if reading Mori's mind, Darren laughed and looked at his hand, "They think it's fractured. Not sure, but we'll find out when the X-RAYs come back won't we?" He sported a friendly smile that was offset by clear pain, worry, and ammusement.

"But hey...you have a hell of a up-cut there" Darren joked, gazing up at Mori who was looking at the sleeping Miena in the room.

Mori still didn't budge on his expression of nothingness. He wasn't going to be happy when possibly Miena's life might be changed forever because of him, and not for the better either.

"Dude" Darren clasped a arm over Mori's shoulders loosely as best he could considering their height difference, "If it makes you feel any better, its both our faults she's here anyway. And...she's strong anyway. You know anything about her past?"

Mori shrugged, Darren's arm slipped from Mori's shoulders without trouble and Darren resolved to leaning agaisnt the doorway, "Right, about 8 monthes ago Miena came here, to Japan, with her parents. Her dad was a big executive that apparently knew one of the big guys that owns alot of places around here. Her mom had been one of the world's youngest political translators, and when she retired at the age of 46, they moved here. Miena was sent a few monthes earlier and stayed with her cousin until her parents came back from wherever the hell they had been."

"So, by the time her parents got back, she was pregnant and didn't know. They all moved into this large house. The months went by..." Darren paused in his story to watch Miena's nose twitch with some dream, "...and that was when I met her. She started going to the private school I go too, and then one day she comes to me and says, 'I think I might be pregnant' and she decided by then-she was 4 monthes-that she had to tell her parents. Her dad was just getting home from this big important meeting, and her mom was home, so she sat down with them...and-"

A sob escaped Miena's throat and both boys looked at her, but she was still asleep. Yet tears still ran down her cheeks, words, quickly muttered under her breath, filled the empty silence. Darren glanced at Mori and saw him watching her intently. He clasped him on the shoulder, "I'll see ya man," with that Darren turned around and left.

Mori's eye twitched and he licked his chapped lips that blood was smeared on, _What am I supposed to do? Comfort her? Hug her? Make her believe that everything would be all right?_ He didn't know what to do exactly. So he did the next best thing. Smoothing her hair back, he sat on the edge of the bed and wondered exactly how she slept on such a hard bed. Miena turned to face him and for a moment he thought she was awake, but her snore proved him wrong. Her hand rested on his midsection and slowly she inched her way to where her head was snuggled agaisnt his stomach and hugging him. And oh lord, how good she smelled, the scent pratically took over his senses and he felt like kissing her, to taste that sweet warmth that was Miena.

His thumb traced her cheekbone and pushed back a piece of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Her lips moved in a whimper that gathered his attention, forcing his gaze to her plump lips. _That story...Darren never finished it_, Mori realized, _but what happened to make her stay with her foster mom? Did her parents disown her? Were they dead? Had she ran away, and if she had, why hadn't anyone come looking for her? What __**had **__happened?_

_"Her dad was a big executive that apparently knew one of the big guys..."_ If her father had been that big, why hadn't he ever heard of the guy? His father was pretty big himself, and he was the oldest Morinuzuka boy afterall, and would be taking over the company one day hopefully, so really why hadn't he heard anything? Of someone as big as Darren had said? And what about her mother? She had been the youngest political translator in the history of the world, so he really should know about this woman, and as far as Mori could tell, it would recent news if anything big had happened to people that big.

Miena's eyes stretched open, "Takashi?" Her voice was very tired sounding and sluggish.

"Yeah, its me"

"The baby..."

"Is fine" He didn't know, but if the unborn child wasn't fine, then she didn't need to know at the moment, but did it matter?

Miena blew out a breath relief that she'd been holding subconciously, and her fingers loosened their hold on Mori's casual jeans, "Thats good" she muttered with a yawn. She felt Mori stiffen under her body and rested her aching head agaisnt his soft body once more, urging him to relax.

"I'm sorry"

She looked up startled at the sudden few words that had erupted from nowhere after a few solitary minutes, "Sorry? For what?" The only thing in her mind for him to apologize for was the fight he'd gotten into with Darren and it seemed like he didn't have to apologize then if she had understood the parts of their conversation that she had woken up too.

Mori kneaded his temples and with a sigh, dropping his hands once again to stroke her hair, "Abandoning you," he simply answered.

"But you didn't..." Miena was struggling to understand what he'd been talking about, until her mind hit back to a few days earlier, when they had went out on their first date and she had woken up the next morning to find her date missing and a note left over. "Oh, Takashi...No, no, no, you don't have to apologize, I made it difficult on you, it was completely my fault, just-"

"No, just...accept it okay?" Mori looked at his hand, and the smaller, fragiler looking hand intertwined with his.

"I won't. Unless you accept mine" Miena sat up some and smiled at him weakly, grasping his hand more tightly now as if she shouldn't ever have to let go.

He gazed at their hands a second longer, then his gaze went up to her eyes, looking at him, their depth incredible, even in the hospital light. Mori said nothing, waiting for her to say what she had to say, after all, what could _he _respond back with?

Miena laughed lightly, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..." Her hand gently stroked his face, and pulled it closer. Mori sucked in a breath, and his mouth tilted into a small smirk.

"What if I don't accept?" He chided in a small murmer, as their lips were milimeters apart.

Miena never answered, because she finished the closing in, and as if in perfect symphany, they kissed. It was simple, and only lasted less than a minute, but by the time it was over only one thought had crossed Mori's mind and stayed there, _I'm going to marry this girl one day_. And as they both pulled back, his thought was only more proven by the glint in her eyes. So he only said one thing.

"I don't accept"

**5 Days later**

The group of 5 stood at the Tokyo International Airport, in front of gate 16 coming in from the Atlanta. The one ahead of all the others impatiently tapped his fingernails on his face as he leaned against another shorter boy, "Where can Haruhi be?! She was supposed to be getting off the plane right now!"

"Then again, Tamaki" sighed Kyoya with a push of his glasses, "The plane just arrived minutes ago and people have just started deboarding"

The very impatient Tamaki just ignored his friend's true words and proceeded to start pacing the length of about 5 feet, moving only for people who wanted past.

"Hunni? Whats wrong?" Hikaru took a seat next to the shorter boy and placed a reassuring hand behind his back and was joined by his twin on the other side of Hunni, "Yeah, Hunni, the baby blues?"

Hunni looked up, his mouth stretched into a grim smile, eyes cold, and glistened over with unshed tears. His hair was duller blonde and face paler than the usual, not to mention how thin he was starting to look, "Nothings wrong. I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping very well lately"

"Its Mori-san, isn't it?" Hikaru's eyes showed the emotion he often did as he looked upon his brother sitting across from him, "I couldn't live without Karou either. It'd be like living without air, or water...or food. It'd be like death"

"No! Its that..." Hunni bounded up at first mention of his cousin who was closer than his own brother was to him, his eyes were now almost at the brink of breaking its dam.

Tamaki gazed at the boy, and cocked his head to the side, "I think I know what it is..." All eyes turned to him where he was tapping his chin thoughfully, even Hunni seemed interested in the seemingly idiotic leader, "Its...the girl"

Then, as if wanting confirmation, all eyes then turned to Hunni, who nodded and curled up in the airport seat.

"I knew it!" Tamaki grinned gleefully and clapped his hands, as the rest of the 5 just looked upon him with utter speechlessness.

"What girl?"

Everyone turned to see where the voice had appeared from, and all 5 this time was laughing with unlimited amount of happiness and tears, "Haruhi!" Tamaki was the first to gather the much smaller, short-haired girl in his arms and swing her around, all the while planting kisses all over her face, "We missed you! Don't ever leave again! Promise?"

"Oka-"

"Yes! We really missed you, you know?!" Tamaki laughed and planted Haruhi back on her feet again, only for her to be taken up in a hug from the twins and then after a Hunni and proceedingly Tamaki again, claiming her back with a growl of warning.

About half an hour later, after Haruhi's luggage had been loaded, not helpfully into the limo that the boys had came to the airport in, and the six was off. Tamaki had gingerly insisted Haruhi sit beside him, but the twins had crowded her and sat on either side of her, trapping her in. Hunni had brightened up some and sat beside Tamaki across from Haruhi and the twins. Kyoya was typing on his laptop, ignoring his friends, in the corner.

"Okay, okay!" Haruhi pushed Hikaru's hands away from her hair, "Hey, where's Mori-san?" She glanced between all of them and her gaze finallly rested on Hunni who was looking at his feet. After a few more minutes of silence, she sighed and ruffled her hair, "Okay, someone tell me whats going on, or I swear I'll-"

"He's with his girlfriend" Kyoya spoke up as he looked up from his computer, his face showing nothing he felt.

Haruhi blinked and shook her head, a slow smile forming on her face, "Girlfriend? Well, she must be nice if Mori-san is with her"

"Are you kidding?!" Tamaki was just a few inches from Haruhi practically in her lap, "She's horrible! She caused him to get in a fight, and he's been ignoring us! And she's...she's..."

Haruhi's ears poked up, "Whoa! Mori-san got in a fight? And he's been ignoring you guys? And...and she's what?"


	11. Price to pay for the wicked

"Are you sure?" Mori questioned with a crease of his forehead as he adjusted Miena's pillow daintly behind her head. Stepping back, he watched as she adjusted it to her own liking and situated herself to sit up agaisnt the headboard of her bed comfortably, a smile on her face despite the situation.

The brunette laughed, "Why wouldn't I be? Come on Mori, you have to know. The doctor said it himself, 'You are such a strong girl. Your body is quite great for your condition. Blah, blah, blah. You must stay at home from thus on' ", Miena laughed, letting out a joyful giggle. "I'm okay, babe, look at me. I have plenty of food, I'm plenty comfy in my big bed, and I have you" She caught Mori's face and brought it to hers for a kiss.

With a sigh, he slipped his hand into hers when she leaned back with a sigh, "I know, but..." Mori looked at the mirror on the colorful dresser across Miena's room. It reflected back a tall, lanky, black haired boy, holding the hand of a pale, American pregnant girl who's eyes were gently closed and who's hair was piled around her body in a halo. But there was something more. He knew. He knew something she didn't. Something important. Something very important.

The baby. Shouldn't she know? He thought she should. But her quiet snores told him he should tell her later, not now. Disengaging their hands, he went to the mirror across the room and placing his hand agaisnt the cold glass, he leaned his forehead on the wood panaling.

_"Mr..." The young doctor with blonde hair and blue eyes touched his shoulder, "Oh, sorry didn't mean to startle you. You are with the young lady, no?" With a nod, the doctor took a clipboard from under his arm and pursed his lips. A frown formed their almost immediatly. "Sit, sit" Mori was herded onto a hard plastic chair, still he remained silent, even as the doctor, who introduced himself as Mark Deming, a American doctor who had came over only years earlier. Dr. Deming sat forward and ran a hand through his hair, "I contacted the guardian, but...she refused to come, she was at work she said. So, I come to you, the father, with this news. Umm..."_

_ "Is it bad?" Mori couldn't hold back. He knew. Even before he knew, he had known something was wrong. "Tell me" Maybe it was the way the young doctor was talking to him. Like he might break into a million pieces upon hearing the words. Afterall, it had only been 2 days since their arrival at the hospital, and the doctors, nurses and other professionals had been doing endless tasks, entering the room, drawing blood, checking the vitals..all without a single word to him, the "father" of the baby in is until now._

_ "Right, okay, let me ask you a question: Did you or your...girlfriend ever do any sort of drugs?" Why would they need to know that? It didn't matter-he'd find out soon enough. Best to just answer the question. _

_ The doctor was looking at him, still frowning, but a headache was starting to form in his head, neck, ah hell, all over his body. Too much stress, he knew. His stomach felt bad, he could've blamed it on the cafeteria food he had been eating, but he knew it was from worry. If anything happened to the baby, it would ultimatly his fault._

_ "Why do you need to know? What's wrong with the baby?" If it was possibly, the doctor's face fell even more. Mori just wanted to know what the problem was, to get this conversation over with, to be able to stomach this-whatever it was- and be able to tell Miena._

_ The doctor sighed, "I really need to know-"_

_ "Just. Tell. Me."_

_ "Okay, umm...it seems that the baby is basically killing itself, because it can't get what it needs. It's not getting the nourishment that it despertatly needs, and its organs aren't shutting down, but-" He stopped, ducking his head and rubbing his chin, "It needs the drugs"_

_ Mori took a breath, and did the exact same thing, the doctor had just did, rubbed his chin and closed his eyes, "Drugs...?"_

_ "Drugs." The doctor comfirmed with a nod, "Over the monthes of devolpment, the chemicals in the drug that was used caused a condition we like to call-"_

_ "Deformity? Is that what you're trying to tell me? The baby has a disformity? That it'll be slow what its born, that it'll have something seriously wrong with it?!" Civilians walking by looked onwardly at the unfolding drama, unaware of the problems also unfolding._

_ The doctor nodded in a sodom way, "Well, in a sense you're right. The baby does have a problem, just it's not so much deformity as you might think. We believe that the child will be, how do you say? Well, the child will have a communication's problem, it'll be a bit slow. Learning to talk, writing, unable to be able to show what it wants...abilities like that will be slowed and because of the need for a specific drug, the devolpment was also slowed, it might be smaller that other children, but it will live." The man stood and placed a gentle hand on Mori's shoulder, "Not the biological father, eh?"_

_ Silence seemed like the best answer at the moment, it was all that Mori could really think about at the moment. That baby._

_ "Thought so" Mori didn't even hear the doctor leave nor did he hear anyone talk to him minutes later about Miena waking up..._

A grunt gathered his attentionand he steered his gaze toward his girlfriend, if you could call her that. He wasn't sure what was going on between them really. They had been on one date, only one, he had also been the reason for her hospital visit, which led to here. Miena was going to be able to stay at home until the birth of her child, in which case...he wasn't sure what would happen. They could stay together, but was he ready to be...a father? To be a man that would take care of someone else's child. Some strangers child.

Did Miena even know about the father? Did she stay in contact with the guy? No? Miena had never looked like the type to sleep around. He'd have to talk to her about it, but when would he ever have the chance? And when he did, it'd be a sensitive subject. Indeed, sensitive.

A buzzing grabbed his attention, and he answered his phone with a very brief introduction.

"Hey Takashi, what's up?" A voice that obviously belonged to his very wild cousin pulled through the speaker of the small device. He hadn't heard from him in a few years, and when he did call everytime he had been in trouble and needed help, and his family was only indulged to clean up the mess to keep the reputation good.

With a grimance, he sat down on the edge of the bed, "Hanging out", he repressed the urge to ask what Riyan wanted.

"Anyway, meant to call you earlier and ask you..." For money? Did he finally kill anyone? Wouldn't surprise him if his cousin had gotten a girl pregnant, "...if you wanted to go do something after the dinner thing Friday, maybe go to a costume party. I know how you like those 'common' girls." The laugh echoed out loudly and he couldn't help but think how right his cousin was.

The family dinner thing? Mori was pretty sure his cousin had meant the annual family dinner to show how no matter the time, even one of the richiest families in Japan took time out of their schedule to relax and keep up with their kin. The previous year his cousin hadn't attended because he had been in Australia with some of his friends skydiving.

"Yeah, I don't know..."

"Come on! I know you, bring any girlfriend's you have hanging around. Listen I have to go..." Music came out of nowhere from behind Riyan and made it hard to hear, but he pretty sure he heard his cousin say something about how hot some girl was, so he hung up.

Would Miena want to come to the family dinner? The more important question was, however, would his family want her to come? What would they think?

Mori glanced at Miena and to the clock just behind her head, he was meeting the Host Club in a matter of a hour. He hadn't seen any of his friends in a week, which for sure was unusual, and to make it even worse, he'd missed Haruhi's arrival home because of the hospital visit. No doubt the members had informed her of the situation in less than nice terms from what he remembered.

"Mori? What are you still doing here?" Miena's groggy voice cut through his memory and sent him over the edge almost. How could anyone not like her?! She was beautiful, sweet, and smart!

"Ow." Miena had set up and was about to stand up, her feet on the soft carpet.

"No! I'm here, sit down" Mori rushed over and pulled her feet back up on the bed and the covers over her swollowen abdomen.

She sighed, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I have to go."

Mori glanced at her nervously, not sure what to say, "Go...where?"

"You know...Go. I have a small bladder, and the baby..." Miena smiled down at her stomach and then back up at Mori with a small blush creeping upon her cheeks.

Mori almost felt like laughing if not for the fact he felt stupid because he had momentarily forgotten she was pregnant and that pregnant women had to go to the bathroom frequently, "Yeah, yeah..." He helped her in and closed the door behind himself as he left her to...well do whatever she had to do. The image of her smile as she looked upon her stomach had caught him offguard. He had to tell her. Now. Well, when she got out of the bathroom anyway. But what first? About the baby, or the father of the baby?

The click of the bathroom door sparked across the small room and he hurriedly came to her side, "No, I can still walk" Miena chuckled with impatience and after a delay from Mori about stepping back, she walked onward to the bed, where she plopped down without a second thought. She gave him a "See, I told you" smirk and patted the spot beside her.

"Oh, come on! I can see by your face you're preoccupied. Talk to me" She pulled him down next to her and brought their hands together, interwining their fingers. "Mori, baby, talk to me, I have nothing better to do anyway, besides sit in this small room...and sleep. Tell me, who was it you were talking to on the phone earlier?" Her bright eyes looked up to him expectantly, a small reminant of the blush still there.

Mori glanced at the clock again, he would be late, but...they would live. "I was talking to my cousin, " he said running a hand through his hair. Should he ask her? He knew his other cousin, Hunni, already didn't like her for merely the fact that he had been with her instead of them on several occasions. His parents hadn't even met her yet...that would be awkward, not to mention, of course, his grandparents.

Miena frowned at his silence and obvious disapproval, "So what's the problem then?"

"He wanted to go to a party after a family dinner thing in two weeks" Why would there be a problem with that? Miena wondered as she tightened their hands. "And I was going to invite you"

Miena's face brightened and she hooked her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips, "Of course I'll go baby, you'll just have to tell me where, and when, and the details." She placed a hand on expanded stomach as the baby twirled and kicked in pleasure, "See even the baby loves the idea, " Miena laughed and to prove her point, placed Mori's hand on her stomach as well.

Mori glanced at her stomach where his hand lay, he could imagine the child. It'd have Miena's dark hair, curly, with her eyes sparkling. Hopefully it'd have her everyone-can't-help-but-like-me personality. But the father was important factor in this also. And he had no idea what or who the father was.

"You're ashamed of me" Miena threw his hand to the side at seeing his face in a frown, then thinking back Miena stood up, taking several steps back, "You _were_ going to invite me? You are afraid of what your family will think aren't you?" Tears built in the edge of her eyes, threatening the dam's stability.

Mori instantly regretted how he said those words. He'd have to watch how he spoke infront of his pregnant girlfriend, "I'm not ashamed of you" He stood and walked closer to her, but it was futile, she was royally mad at him.

"Like hell you're not!" Now her tears were gone and her face showed her anger. "You think I'm a whore, a slut who slept around and got pregnant don't you?!" Mori simply stepped toward her and shook his head in denial, "Don't you dare lie to me. I see it. Everywhere I go. I'll walk past people and...hear them say something, I'll see it in their faces." Still, even though Miena's voice had softened and her anger was dissolving, she refused to get near Mori. "You don't understand. You never will" Miena turned to lean against the wall near her dresser.

"You better go see your friend's now. They're waiting," she turned and smiled like nothing had happened less than a minute ago. "You have a missed call" Miena held up his phone that had been laying on the dresser beside her.

Mori hesitantly took it, guilt gnawing at his soul and heart, "Plea-"

"It's fine, just go see your friends. I'll call you" She kissed his cheek and ushered him out of her room and to the front door.

A moment later, after Miena had closed the door, Mori thought to himself, Lord what have I gotten myself into?


End file.
